


Moonlight

by tess1978



Series: Cyn and the Boys [11]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Dream Sex, F/F, It's a dream... or is it?, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:19:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6554392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tess1978/pseuds/tess1978
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cyn has recurring dreams about the same mysterious woman.</p><p>A collaboration with  Vault_of_Glass</p><p>Read the other side of the story here: </p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6554188">Midnight</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight

Cyn felt the soft hand on her breast, first. Not the firm calloused hands she was used to, but tender, delicate, graceful. And when she looked, the eyes she looked into were not blue or dark chocolate, but gold. The honey amber eyes looked up into Cyn’s and then soft lips locked onto hers, and she drifted into a cloud of silver white.

***

Cyn shot awake in the dark, sitting up suddenly and jolting Arthur. He groaned and sat up too. “Cyn, are you ok? Did you have a nightmare?”

“No...it was… nice.”

“Hmmm…,” he said, pulling her back down into his arms. “That’s good.” His voice lowered a little. “Was it about me?”

“No… it was…?” She couldn’t quite remember. “It was something soft and white.” 

She drifted back to sleep, Arthur’s hard body against her back. 

***

Cyn didn’t think of the dream again, but then one night, weeks later, she looked around to find herself somewhere strange, but familiar. 

_It’s the Hotel Rexford…._ Cyn thought. She looked for the boys but they weren’t there. She was alone…

The hand on her back made her turn, and she found herself again looking into amber eyes. The smaller woman looked up at her and licked her lip, leaving it glistening. Cyn felt her hand reaching up to trail one finger along that lip, and the delicate jaw, the soft shell of her ear, and then her hand wound its way into the silken white strands of her hair. She combed her fingers through it, rubbing the fine strands together between her fingers. 

She looked back into the woman’s eyes. _What’s your name?_ Cyn wondered. 

_River_

The name seemed to float into Cyn’s mind as though carried there on a breeze. 

Cyn pressed her lips to River’s, and her own black hair swung forward, making a curtain around them, the black waves writhing and tangling with the white as if of their own accord, forming a dark and private haven to shelter them both.

River’s hands came up to Cyn’s face as they kissed, tracing lines on her face, her neck, down to her breast, and Cyn’s belly clenched in desire…

***  
Cyn sat up in bed again. Thankfully not disturbing Arthur or Danse. Her pussy was throbbing in need, and she rubbed her thighs together unconsciously, trying to stifle the ache. She laid back down, slowly. She usually felt so delicate and protected lying here, curled up between these two huge men, but today they just seemed so… rough… She wanted something more ...tender. 

Her fingers slipped down between her legs, finding slick wetness, and it only took a moment for her to bring herself to orgasm, the fading images of silken white hair tangled around in her mind. 

Her body once more at rest, she curled up and quickly drifted back into a dreamless sleep.

***

It seemed the image of white hair tangled with black, soft hands and tender lips would not leave Cyn’s mind. She’d see it in the shower, while her mind wandered as she worked in the library, as she kneeled, elbow deep in mud putting in her garden at Spectacle Island. She went to bed at night and hoped she’d have the dream again, to see what it meant, where it would lead, but weeks passed, and nothing.

***

Cyn’s eyes grew heavy over her book. She drank the last dregs of her tea, and looked at Arthur, still working at the table. “Don’t stay up too late,” she told him, running her fingers through his hair, and pressing a kiss to his scarred cheek. She crawled into bed next to Danse, and drifted off.

***

She found River again that night. It was the Hotel Rexford again, and River was dressed in some kind of floaty, floor length gown. Cyn couldn’t focus on the colour, it seemed to shift and change in front of her eyes. She moved forward like a silver cloud, ethereal, and her hand came up to Cyn’s shoulder, one finger looping through the thin strap of her own midnight blue gown. 

Cyn stared into River’s golden eyes, watching as she stepped closer and raised up slightly on her toes, bringing her within kissing distance.. The novelty of being the taller one made Cyn bold, so she took the other woman’s waist in her hands and pulled her up against herself, and then wound her hand through her silky white hair, tipping her head back for a kiss. 

Cyn let her hand comb through River’s hair, while her other hand freely roamed her back and lower, cupping her ass and pressing her close, roaming up the curve of her waist, back down her thighs and up again to her breast. 

River clung tightly to Cyn’s shoulders, letting out a throaty, low sound as Cyn’s hands skimmed gently over her gown, but soon it seemed that she grew frustrated at the gentle touch, and she pushed Cyn backwards roughly causing her to fall onto the bed. She stood, pulling the ephemeral dress off over her body, and baring it to Cyn.

Cyn gazed at the other woman, curiosity mixed with arousal; she’d never even considered being intimate with another woman before, and yet here, before her, stood this dainty goddess, her skin marred with some few pale scars, her hips and breasts lush and full, and the dark curls between her legs drawing Cyn’s curious gaze. 

She got to her knees, pulling her own gown off over her head, and reached over to grab the other woman by the hand, pulling her up to kneel in front of her on the bed, both of them face to face. Cyn hungrily licked at River’s throat, finding the pulse there and sucking hard, hard enough to leave a mark and causing River to cry out, and then licked the spot to soothe it. 

She kissed her way down River’s throat and chest, and finally took one pink nipple in her mouth, flicking it hard with her tongue, scraping her teeth gently around the areolae, and then sucking, her head filling with the faintly sweet smell of the sweat between her breasts. 

“Harder, Cyn… please…,” River begged, and Cyn complied, pulling hard and then tonguing gently, flicking the neglected nipple with her thumb. River tilted her head forward, her hair swinging around Cyn, enveloping them both in a white cloud, and Cyn felt River’s nails on her scalp, kneading and scratching, and sending delicious shivers down her spine. 

Her nails dragged lower, down Cyn’s neck and between her shoulder blades, and then back up again as Cyn continued to explore River’s breasts, and then River was pushing her down. They lay side by side on the pillows, and their hair floated down around them, weightless, black and white tangled together, 

They kissed, and their hands and mouths roamed, and Cyn pressed a kiss to a scar on the other woman’s shoulder and shuddered as she felt River’s hands slipping their way down her body to her hips. Her own hands roamed all over the smaller woman, taking in the satiny pale skin and delicate curves.

After a few moments she rolled on top of River and kissed her hard, pressing herself between her legs as she wrapped them around Cyn’s waist. She stroked her whole body along River, luxuriating in the feel of breast on breast, belly on belly.

“Cyn…” River gasped, and Cyn slipped her hand between their bodies and found River’s sensitive nub and began circling it gently, slipping her finger inside her wet entrance from time to time and spreading her moisture onto her clit before circling it again, smiling slightly as River’s breath sped up, her breasts heaving. 

When River cried out, Cyn pushed her fingers inside and held them there, feeling the pulsing clench of her orgasm, and her black locks swung forward to envelop them both as she kissed her. 

When the pulsing subsided, Cyn pulled away and licked her fingers clean, River’s eyes locked to hers. Before she could bend to kiss her again, however, she was pushed onto her back, and then River’s tongue was thrusting into her mouth. 

When River began licking her way down Cyn’s body, she could only wind her fingers in the other woman’s hair. And when she nudged Cyn’s thighs apart and her mouth covered her mound, Cyn closed her eyes and lost herself in sensation. River’s tongue lapped gently and then hard in turns, working itself between her folds and circling her clit, pausing when her orgasm was imminent, and then starting again when the waves receded. 

When she finally came, her back arched and she cried out, and when she opened her eyes, she was in her bed on Spectacle Island, her two boys sleeping soundly next to her. 

***

The next morning, Cyn woke alone in the bed. She could hear Danse and Arthur bickering in the kitchen over the breakfast they were burning. She rolled over and buried her head in the pillow for a moment, and then opened her eyes to watch the curtains flutter in the summer breeze. 

Something caught her eye.

She reached over and pulled a long, white hair out from amongst her own.

***

Cyn had been pacing the Prydwen and the Island irritably for days when Danse finally suggested she needed a change of scenery. 

“Well, we’ve been meaning to clear out the raiders from Dunwich Borers. I suppose we could go there….” she said, unenthusiastically.

Danse laughed. “As much as I admire your commitment to killing, I had something a bit more pleasant in mind. Arthur and I thought we could go to Goodneighbor. It’s been months since we went to see Magnolia.”

Cyn brightened at the idea. 

***

Cyn straightened her blue lace dress and put the final pin in her long black hair. It was up on the right side tonight, and trailed down her left side in gleaming black waves that nearly reached her waist. Her burnt-toffee skin gleamed in the lamplight and her turquoise blue eyes shone, and she smiled at herself in the mirror in satisfaction. 

Suddenly she felt a calloused hand on her thigh as it slid up under her dress to her ass, stopping when it reached her lace panties.

“Just checking that you’re wearing underwear,” Arthur said as he nuzzled the right side of her neck. Cyn giggled and turned in his arms. 

“Of course I am. You promised me a spanking if I didn’t put them on.” 

He released her, and she turned to Danse and winked. “I never promised I’d keep them on, though.”

And when their mouths dropped open and they looked at each other in dismay, she strode out of the hotel room and down the hall, counting on them to catch up. 

***

They were in the corner, listening to Magnolia croon, when the mercenary and the goddess floated into the room, hand in hand. The ghoul mayor, Hancock, greeted them like old friends. 

Cyn’s eyes were drawn by the white hair, gleaming in the dim light of the Third Rail, and her heart pounded a little in her chest. When the head turned, gold eyes met blue across the room, widening in shock. 

Cyn felt like the air had been sucked out of the room. Their eyes were locked. She vaguely heard Danse beside her say, “That one would give you a run for your money, Cyn,” before the mercenary tapped the woman on the shoulder and spoke to her. A moment later, they nodded at Hancock and the three of them left the lounge, disappearing as suddenly as they had appeared. 

“Do you want to go dance, sweetheart?” asked Arthur. Cyn just shook her head no, and then finished her drink, wondering what had just happened.

One word echoed in her head for the rest of the night.

_River_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to Vault_of_glass for the use of her glorious Sole, River, for this work. Please go see her page here: http://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_of_Glass/pseuds/Vault_of_Glass
> 
> And thank you for collaborating with me on this project!
> 
> Read the other side of the story here: 
> 
> [Midnight](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6554188)


End file.
